Not Again!
by Victoria Taylor
Summary: They thought their adventure on Voyager was in the past and remembered only by them. How untrue to think. Taylor, Rachel, Rhanda, Meredith, and Charlie find themselves stuck on Voyager again. All thanks to one omnipotent being.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Several Years Later

Captain Kathryn Janeway of USS Voyager watched as Icheb left her ready room. She had just passed the young man in Early Starfleet History. Her lips curled up slightly into a proud smile. She shook her head slightly and thought about his essay. He had come far from the Borg he once was and he still had far to go, but she was proud of him all the same.

Suddenly a voice came behind her. "I would have failed him." Janeway spun around to see the source of the voice. It was young man about Icheb, but he dressed like a Starfleet captain. "Kirk may have been a lowly human, but at least he had pizzazz. That report made him sound about as exciting as a Vulcan funeral dirge."

Janeway touched her COM badge to alert security. "Janeway to Security," she voiced. She waited for an answer. There was none of course.

The young man stood from where he was and traveled over to pick up a candy dish of sorts. "Don't bother," he said with a wave of his hand, "I trapped your crew in a temporal loop. They keep experiencing the last thirty seconds over and over. Almost as monotonous as drone boy's essay."

Janeway stepped forward. "Who are you?" she asked. She stared at him and got the feeling of unease.

Q appeared then, sitting in her chair behind her desk. "I know he's grown since you last saw him, Kathy, but don't tell me you can't see the family resemblance." He stood and went to stand by the young man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is my son, Q. I'm a little hurt you didn't recognize Junior. You are his godmother, after all."

Her eyes widen before Janeway managed to control her expression. "The last time I saw him, he was an infant," she responded to Q's comment.

"Four years ago, in human time. You called me adorable," answered Q Junior with a bob of his head. He seemed to enjoy the past compliment given.

Janeway truly had a look of surprise on her face. There was no hiding that reaction. "You remember?" she asked impulsively.

"I may have looked like an infant, but I was still a Q," he answered as if insulted. Of course most Qs sounded insulted with humans. Q Junior turned to his father then. "Maybe you should have picked a better godparent."

Q pondered that and turned to his son. "I wonder if it's too late to ask Jean- Luc?" he asked without really needing an answer.

Kathy got the point of the situation. Her eyes were locked on Q. "What do you want, Q?" she asked in an impatient tone. She had dealt with a Q one too many times.

"Well, Junior's taking a little vacation from the Continuum. I recommended he spent it with you," he answered in his usual Q tone. So matter of fact and casual. To him, it all made perfect sense.

Janeway took one look at Junior and nearly rolled her eyes. He looked bored out of his mind and all she could do was turn to Q. Completely puzzlement showed on her face. "Why?"

Q chuckled as he answered, "Oh, he's always been fascinated by the old man's stories about humanity. I thought it was about time he had some first hand experience." Q Junior actually made a 'yackety-yak' face and continued to eat from the dish.

A sigh came from her lips as Janeway walked toward her chair. "I am flattered that you would entrust me with your first-born, but I really don't have time." She faced Q with face of 'time is wasting' expression.

Q leaned forward and placed his hands on her desk. "He's as quiet as a Zizznian church-mouse. You'll forget he's even here."

"Q!" Janeway roared.

"Awe, come on Kathy. Don't be spoilsport! After all you've done for me, you deserve a reward!" Q grinned, patronizingly.

"I don't want a reward Q!" Janeway insisted, "I'd prefer it if you left my ship."

"Nonsense!" Q chuckled, "You're just saying that. Wait!" He held up a hand. A brilliant idea came his omnipotent mind. "I've got it! I'll let you say hello to some old little friends!"

With a snap of his fingers, five girls appeared on the bridge. The sound of their arrival could be heard from Janeway's ready room. One was writing. Another had her hands outstretched, and looked as if she had been driving; she fell to the floor with a thud. A different girl had her hands up, like she was doing karate. The fourth was pretending to be a pirate, and the last one, who was already sitting on the floor, looked as if she had been playing video games.

Rachel, Rhanda, Taylor, Meredith, and Charlie looked about them and followed by looking at each other. Then, in perfect unison, they groaned.

"Not again!"

---

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Star Trek or Star Trek: Voyager. I don't even own any rights to this story. Not really. A lot of lines are straight for the __episode Q2__. I just change the plot a bit and add my own characters The characters are actually my friends. It was written about our little Trekkie group, The Sisterhood of Teenage Trekkies. Though there have been changes to respect rights of my friends and myself. Thank you and enjoy._

_A/N: This chapter was first written originally by my friend Rachel Pierce, who wrote Just a Dream, but I changed it and added to it. I put more of the actually episode in and made it more my writing style. Also I wanted to thank the readers from Just a Dream and hope you will enjoy the sequel. Please read and review. I would love to read reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Q2

Tuvok stood at a console on the bridge. His fingers moved across the console, scanning. "I'm not detecting either Q," he declared to the captain. He went over his scans again. The conclusion was the same.

"I want to be alerted if they resurface. Keep running scans," she commanded. Janeway stepped back from looking over Tuvok's shoulder. She hoped that both Q were gone, but that didn't help with her other problem.

"O Captain, my Captain." All the girls giggled and chuckled at the comment. Of course when Tuvok, Janeway, and Chakotay turned toward them, they couldn't tell who said it.

One of the girls helped them out by waving. She stood roughly at 5 foot 4 inches and had extremely short, boy cut brunette hair that was styled in a messy look. She was one of the two girls that didn't wear glasses. She wore a black t- shirt that the British flag shaped in the words Paul Frank on it and a pair of faded blue jeans with combat boots. It was the combat boots that came her away.

"Taylor?" the three asked in unison. They couldn't believe how much older the girls were. When the crew of Voyager last saw them, they were 12/13 years old girls. Now they were around 16 years of age. More time past from the five girls than the crew of Voyager. It was shocking for them all.

"Yes it's her. What she meant to say was what's next Captain," said another girl. She gave Janeway a sweet smile. She was the same height as Taylor, but her brunette hair was shoulder length and she had a curvier figure than her friend. Her almond shaped eyes were framed with glasses. She wore a shirt with the word NFTY across it, tan cargo pants, and… socks?

"Just keep running those scans," a petite girl with sandy brown, waist long hair. She gave her friends, Taylor and Rachel, a knowing look. They nodded their heads and grinned like idiots. That only left Janeway and the rest of the crew on the bridge puzzled.

"Scan, scan, scan. That's all you people ever do." Q Junior's voice came behind them. He moved around the area. "I've been through every deck on this ship, and do you know what I've seen?" he asked. He came up to one crewman and grabbed him by shoulders briefly before moving on. "Bipeds pushing buttons, bipeds replacing relays, bipeds running diagnostics. When are you going to do something interesting?"

Janeway drew back from the console and sighed. "Say hello to Q, everyone," she answered. She made her way toward her commander chair where Q Junior, who was followed by the five high school girls, followed her.

"We could fly into Fluidic space and fight species 8472, or we could detonate a few Omega molecules. What do you say?" he finally asked. Q Junior stood before her waiting for an answer.

Janeway took her seat and answered, "No."

Q Junior stared at her disgruntled. Like he had some right to be. All the girls shook their heads at him. He didn't noticed of course. "Twenty minutes observing humanity, I'm already bored. I guess I'm just going to have to amuse myself." With a snap of fingers, he was gone.

"How Q," said the same petite girl from earlier. She was the one who told Tuvok to keep scanning. She pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

"Rhanda!" exclaimed Rachel. She arched a brow that would impress any Vulcan especially Spock. She was giving her friend her version of a 'tsk tsk' look. It didn't quite work because she smiled afterward.

"What? It was true Q behavior," piped up a different girl. She was short as well, but her hair was even longer than Rhanda. It was braided and a light brown in color. She wore a missed matched sort of outfit that worked for her. She had glasses as well. These girls were mostly half blind or it would seem.

"Char-"

Their conversation was cut short when B'Elanna Torres's voice came on the COM. "Torres to the Captain. I need you in Engineering."

"-lie," Taylor finally finished. She quickly shut up afterward.

Captain Janeway repressed a groan and looked to Paris. "Tom, you still are our unofficial expert on the twentieth and twenty first centuries. Try to make these girls feel at home. Yet again."

---

"I don't see why we can't join the party in Engineering. It's so boring just walking to our "new" quarters," said the last to be introduced girl. She followed Tom Paris along with the other girls. They were headed for the same quarters they had last time. It seemed no one else moved into them since then.

This girl didn't wear glasses like most of the girls seemed to wear. She stood about the same height as Rachel and Taylor, but she showed signs that she might one day be taller than them. Not by much though. Her hair was slightly auburn in color and always in a slight fizz. It was like her hair can't decide if it wanted to be curly or straight.

Taylor turned to glare at the girl. "Quiet down Meredith. You don't want Tom to overhear you. He's not that far ahead of us," she whispered in a harsh tone. She crossed her arms under her beasts and shook her head.

Meredith looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry," she muttered. She gave Taylor an apologetic smile. She knew she should have quiet her voice, but a party in Engineering did sound better than going to their quarters. Taylor waved off the apologize and returned the smile with her own devilish smirk.

"It's okay. Last time, it was me that was getting told to shush up." Taylor sighed and stared at her stomach. "I bet they have food at that party." All the other girls groaned in unison.

"Can you stop about your stomach for a moment? We know how you're always hungry, but we are in a bit of predicament. We are stuck on Voyager again. Of course that in itself isn't bad, but it's not like Q is going to return us home anytime soon," spoke Rachel. She took on her role as the group's commander. They did call her Captain for a reason… other than Janeway being her favorite character.

"Rachel's right. We need a game plan so we don't change future events too much. We don't want to ruin what happens in this episode of Q2," Rhanda replied. She got a nod of agreement for every one of her friends.

Charlie looked deep in thought before she spoke. "Though our presence can already be changing the course of events." She didn't often speak up too often, but she did always have something good to say. She was getting better at speaking her mind these days as well.

"Let's just get to our quarters and figure it out there. We can speak more freely then." Taylor cleared her throat and rubbed her chin like she was coming up with genius plan. "There is something of greater of important to discuss." She paused. "Room mates! I'm not sharing quarters with Meredith again! She snores like a charging wild boar," responded Taylor in a loud voice. They didn't need to talk in hush whispers now.

Meredith gasped dramatically loud. "I do not snore!" she shouted in her defense. And so started a fight before the two girls. Poor Tom Paris had to be the one break them up. For Charlie, Rhanda, and Rachel knew better then to try and stop them.

---

In Engineering, chaos had occurred and everything was out of control for the simple bipeds of the engineer crew. One moment it was like any normal day and the next moment it was berserker. Strobe lighting filled Engineering and the warp core became some kind of light show. Strange alien women dancers appeared along what seemed to be alien clubbers. It was easy to guess from the upbeat club music in the air.

The chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres, was too busy trying to get away from Q Junior or she would have try to put some order to the chaos. Though she had more problems than a dozen or more strangers in her Engineering. She moved through the crowd trying to the entrance. Q followed at her heels with a drink in hand.

"One dance, B'Elanna, that's all I ask," asked Q Junior, "One dance." He was being his normal cheeky self. He was even phased by the complete angry, cold shoulder he was getting from B'Elanna. She was rushing to get to Captain Janeway. For Captain Janeway had just walked into Engineering with Chakotay and Tuvok at her sides.

They looked about them and were a little shock. That emotion was quickly turned to urgency with the next words. "If he doesn't stop his little light show, the warp core's going to breach," B'Elanna declared in an harsh tone. She stood before Captain Janeway when that news was given. Of course Q was quick to be by her side.

"Relax, it's a party," answered Q Junior. He gave a wave of his arm to make his point. Though the loud music was making it hard to hear anything. Let alone the conversation.

Janeway managed to stand her own. "This party is over," she ordered. She looked at the strangers on her ship with distain. "Get your guests off my ship." With a wave of her hand, she wanted to see these people gone.

Q gave her a smile instead. "I like you, Aunt Kathy. You've got gumption, but what you don't have is unlimited control of space, matter and time, which means I give the orders around here," he responded in a smart aleck way. He sure did like to talk with his hands. Next he snapped his fingers and in a bright light... it was the Captain, B'Elanna, Tuvok, and Chakotay who were gone.

---

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Star Trek or Star Trek: Voyager. I don't even own any rights to this story. Not really. A lot of lines are straight for the episode Q2. I just change the plot a bit and add my own characters. The characters are actually my friends. It was written about our little Trekkie group, The Sisterhood of Teenage Trekkies. Though there have been changes to respect rights of my friends and myself. Thank you and enjoy._

_A/N: I wanted to thank the readers that read and review my first chapter. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had writer's block and college has started up again along with a new job. Thanks for your patience. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to get to you readers as this one did. Please read and review. I would love to read reviews._


End file.
